


Un deseo

by grishae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternative Perspective, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anime, Constellations, Death, Duel Monsters Anime, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Fights, Manga, Monsters, Original Character(s), Titanes, Titans, warriors - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grishae/pseuds/grishae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asha" significa deseo. Leo se aferrará al significado para salvar vidas frente al ataque de los titanes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Suelo jugar mucho con el significado de los nombres. Espero que entendáis las metáforas referentes a los protagonistas :))

 

El mundo dejó de ser el mismo a partir de la primera aparición de un titán.

En primer lugar, el pánico se extendió cuando asomó su enorme y deforme cabeza por encima de los muros que bordeaban las ciudades periféricas. Los muros estaban ahí en pos de delimitar el territorio desde hacia siglos, desde que se tenia constancia de las civilizaciones más antiguas que habían existido. Más tarde, los muros ganarían en otra función, por desgracia, protectora.

En segundo lugar, llegó la confusión. Aquel ser no fue el único en hacer acto de presencia y pronto le siguieron más, tan grotescos como el primero, tan horribles como si un pedazo de la fauna del infierno se estuviera preparando para un desfile macabro.

En tercer lugar, la desolación se instaló entre las filas de los civiles y los soldados. Lloraban las madres, los hijos de las cuales eran arrancados de sus brazos, arrancadas sus cabezas por un mordisco de titán... y el llanto de las madres se solapaba con el masticar de los seres, que las engullían en cadena. Las bajas de los soldados eran importantes; ningún hombre estaba realmente capacitado para enfrentarse a un ser de 7 metros ni de 15 metros.

Por último, la masacre fue generalizada. Los únicos supervivientes desataron las ganas de venganza y el grupo de los más sensatos, dentro de lo que el pánico permitía, llevaron a cabo recordatorios para los caídos, elaboraron cuidadas estrategias para combatir las hordas de estos monstruos —intuyendo que no iba a ser un hecho de un solo día— y realizaron estudios para reforzar los muros. Muchos se sumaron para estudiar el origen de los seres. Si la humanidad estaba al borde del colapso y de la destrucción, los humanos restantes debían unirse y combatir. Aunque fuese con las fuerzas restantes y las últimas pizcas de esperanza que les quedasen.

Los humanos habían levantado civilizaciones y explotado sus terrenos con el sudor de su frente. Los titanes tan solo se habían dedicado a destruir con pisotones y mordiscos.

El mundo pertenecía a los humanos, no a los titanes.

Y cómo de equivocados estaban.

 

➳

 

Leo siempre tuvo claro que quería hacer frente a un titán.

Cuando perdió a su padre, que nada más volvía de una de las pocas exitosas misiones de reconocimiento, en absoluto le podían garantizar su total seguridad. Apenas transcurrió una tarde antes de poder despedirse de él, cuando las alarmas sonaron y los muros cayeron una vez más. Era tan joven... tan solo un niño que vio la derrota frente a sus ojos cuando su valiente padre murió protegiéndolos. Siendo hijo único, su familia se redujo a un tercio y contaba con su madre para sobrevivir y no venirse abajo emocionalmente.

Sin embargo, Leo siempre fue un muchacho valiente.

Tan valiente como obstinado, hizo frente a sus temores, a sus traumas de la infancia y se alistó a la Legión de Reconocimiento, pasando un exhaustivo entrenamiento que le hizo ser el primero de su generación y gestionar las filas. Las quejas de su madre le daban fuerza para volver tras cada misión y, por cada tajo que asestaba en la carne de un titán colosal, se lo dedicaba a su fallecido padre. No era venganza, no en el sentido más estricto de la palabra: era honor. Lucía la capa verde y la limpiaba tras las sangrientas masacres de las cuales salia impune, realizaba el saludo militar con la determinación en sus ojos verdes y lideraba su equipo con brillantes estrategias.

Si echaba la vista atrás, se reafirmaban sus principios: tenia toda una humanidad que proteger.

Su madre. Y Asha, que le acompañaba, como si fuese una extensión de él mismo.

➳

Asha llevaba recogidos sus rizos dorados desde que tenía uso de razón.

Era preciosa y, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de saberlo.

Por mucho que cada mañana su madre le hiciera una vaporosa coleta con su mata de rizos dorados, algunos más inusuales, plateados, en la cabeza de Asha no había lugar para el narcisismo. No mientras tuviera que trabajar para aportar dinero a la familia. Como la hija menor entre cuatro hermanos varones, cada uno desperdigado por el país ocupándose de los titanes y de la seguridad, Asha utilizaba sus fuerzas en hacer la colada a los vecinos y esquivar sutilmente los piropos.

De nada le servía ser hermosa, si los titanes acechaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Antepuso el deber y el valor a la belleza y la feminidad y se alistó a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Aunque sus manos eran blancas y de apariencia frágil, el resultado era devastador: tajantes golpes con las espadas, volteretas gráciles y una fuerza empleada cuando más se necesitaba. Esa era Asha: un deseo. El deseo de contribuir a la humanidad, tal y como hacían sus hermanos. Y ser una chica de armas tomar, aunque sus rizos dorados, recogidos en un discreto lazo azul, se encargaran de recordar, no a ella, sino a los demás, de que era increíblemente bella y mortífera.

 

Leo supo que Asha era una chica por la cual merecía la pena arriesgarse —más que nunca— cuando la vio rodeada de titanes y ella no perdió la calma en ningún momento. Como tampoco gritó en el más agudo timbre, como era de esperar en una chica. Le sorprendió su entereza que contrastaba con la fragilidad de su delgado cuerpo. Pero sus brazos sostenían las espadas y su cabello dorado, despejado del rostro, bien se podía convertir en otra arma de doble filo. Porque esa era la imagen que ofrecía: una chica que podía valerse por si sola.

Una chica que no debía morir antes que él.

Asha no vivía en la sombra de Leo, sino que se complementaban singularmente. Mientras que Leo era un líder nato, Asha a veces se colocaba a su lado y le susurraba con la voz de la coherencia y la sensatez. Cierto era que Leo dirigía sus tropas, que todos veían en él una figura esbelta que con habilidad hacia caer a los titanes sin un rasguño. Pero, en parte se debía a Asha y sus consejos que llegaban cuando más los necesitaba. Por no hablar de la agilidad de la muchacha para esquivar ataques brutales de los titanes y crear distracciones.

Eran el equipo perfecto. Eran la pareja perfecta.

Pero eso, ni ellos lo sabían. No con exactitud.

 

➳

 

El ulular del viento simulaba aquellos gritos terroríficos que solo su conciencia, en sueños, se atrevía a imponerle. Leo podía ser el hombre más valiente de toda la tropa nº 122, no obstante, en sueños no dejaba de ser un pobre niño asustado que no podía escapar de la terrible realidad. Encerrado en sueños sangre y en una realidad aún más carmesí. Vivir con los titanes no era vida alguna, eso lo sabía él y todo el mundo. De todos modos, necesitaba imponerse un lema y creerlo firmemente. Para liderar. Para salir adelante. _Vivir el momento. Luchar por el momento._

Leo se dio la vuelta, clavándose en los músculos de la espalda la dura piedra del monasterio abandonado en el cual hacían noche por una misión, y se envolvió en la capa verde que en ocasiones, calmaba su inquietud en sueños.

Asha hacia guardia y no se le escapaba ni una. Incluso a oscuras, percibía el esperado temor en el líder de la tropa y aquello debía infundirle miedo. De algún modo, debía creer en él y no permitirse dejarse llevar por el pánico. Leo siempre les sacaría de un apuro. Ella misma, sacaría a los demás si Leo no daba abasto.

Ambos confiaban en el otro, tanto que a Leo no le importó que Asha le viera temblar mínimamente. Porque por muchos tembleques que le hicieran parecer un simple y mortal humano, Asha admiraba a Leo por encima de todas las cosas. Por encima del filo de sus espaldas gemelas y de sus abundantes rizos. Le debía la vida a Leo, así como un motivo para llegar al mismo nivel que sus hermanos. El joven líder de la tropa, de ojos verdes tan carismáticos como inquisitivos, de cabello miel siempre alborotado, fue quien le ayudó a dar los primeros pasos. Sí, él fue quien le impulsó a ser tan hábil como lo era ahora, sin descontar la gracia natural.

Asha debía ser tan modesta como agradecida con Leo. Le debía _mucho._

 

➳

 

La pareja montaba guardia, tal y como pactaron, en la primera planta del monasterio. El insomnio de Leo le llevó a adelantarse el turno y la energía de Asha, a alargarlo. Acabaron coincidiendo en el balcón de piedra orientado hacia el sur, con un fuego intermitente y una manta uniendo y calentando sus piernas. Pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de estar a solas, pero cuando la tenían, era maravilloso. Disfrutaban de charlas interesantes, de juegos improvisados... sin llegar a mencionar una sola vez el desastre en el cual vivían.

No hasta que Leo tiritó imperceptiblemente. El sueño anterior aún le torturaba a nivel mental y Asha pegó su hombro al brazo de él en actitud intima.

—Tu coraza se está rompiendo, líder —Asha afirmó a medias... y se apresuró a darle un toque juguetón a su vez. Leo se rió para combatir el frío.

—No, nada de eso. Mi coraza se está convirtiendo en hielo, por eso cruje.

—A veces, no está de menos admitir las propias debilidades —ella siguió picándole—. No te voy a mirar por encima el hombro ni nada por el estilo...

Leo le asió del brazo por debajo de las capas. Por un instante, sus ojos eran duros, después se ablandaron en una magnífica interpretación. Tenían que hablar en voz baja para no despertar a los compañeros con el sueño más ligero. Unas cuantas horas más de descanso equivalía a rendir más en una pelea. Eso lo sabían todos los soldados.

—Voy a bajarte de rango, Asha. No puedo tolerar más que te rías de mi...

—Perdona, líder ¿es que de verdad temes que te pueda sustituir?

Leo soltó tal carcajada que el fuego titiló y Asha se unió a él. La risa masculina era especialmente contagiosa.

—No hablemos de temores. Es un tema tabú. Lo ordena el líder —contestó Leo.

Asha advirtió que su risa cesó más rápido de lo normal, y sus ojos fueron a parar a las estrellas que decoraban el cielo aquella noche. Siguió la trayectoria de la mirada del chico. Ambos reconocieron algunas constelaciones en silencio. Parecía que habían transcurrido siglos desde que volvían a ver esos puntos lumínicos y es que, los días se hacían excepcionalmente largos y cuando terminaba la jornada, salvo para los que montaban guardia, las estrellas eran desconocidas. Tanto a Leo como a Asha les gustaba indagar sobre el paradero de cada constelación que, según pudieron advertir y rescatar de sus apuntes mentales, las estrellas se dejaban ver en determinados momentos del año. A punto de saludar la primavera, unas brillaban con más intensidad que otras. Y, aquella noche, habían coincidido con la constelación de Leo. Imaginaron al león agazapado, al acecho y sus fauces abiertas. En cierto modo, era una comparación con el Leo de carne y hueso: siempre dispuesto a saltar y defender, jamás en baja forma. A excepción de aquella noche. Asha suspiró, apartándose la coleta del hombro y la mirada del cielo estrellado.

—Sé que te preocupa algo, Leo. Solo espero que lo reconozcas.

La chica se llevó las manos a la coleta y se la reafirmó con el lazo.

—No servirá de nada —repuso él— Ni preocuparme, ni reconocerlo. Olvídalo, estoy temporalmente bajo de defensas.

— _Temporalmente._ Ya veo.

Como ambos necesitaban silencio, se lo cedieron. A decir verdad, ambos necesitaban el calor del otro, que se brindaron en un abrazo al engancharse sus brazos, las estrellas cómplices de la unión de sus dedos... cuando Asha estuvo realmente baja de defensas.

—No me gusta verte inquieto.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Leo enroscó un dedo en uno de sus rizos; sus cabezas, muy juntas.

—No es propio de ti.

—No estoy inquieto —mintió, fiel a su papel.

Asha se lo quedó mirando con fijeza; su mirada azul era limpia y atrapaba los puntos más luminosos del cielo.

—Asha —empezó él—, en este mundo tenemos que vivir el día a día. _Carpe diem._ Nunca sabemos cuando la humanidad se inclinará al borde de la extinción. O si despertaremos sin un brazo. O con el aliento de un titán en las narices. O si nunca llegaremos a despertar. Más vale no tener expectativas de futuro, salvo para sobrevivir.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir así? —ella musitó, recibiendo un cortocircuito de ideas y principios.

—Es tal y como hemos _sobrevivido_ con los titanes —contestó Leo.

—Y ellos son nuestra religión, nuestra filosofía, nuestra realidad —continuó Asha.

—Sí. Pero no.

Para que Asha tuviera que descubrir las incógnitas en las reflexiones de Leo, necesitó deshacerse de su capa. De la propia fachada de chica mordaz que era cuando la inminente visita de un titán podía ser próxima, así como deshacer la coraza de líder de Leo y sonsacarle su carisma más positivo. Lo decodificó en abrazos, lo descifró en caricias y lo supo por el ritmo que sus respiraciones tomaron. ¿Estarían siendo imprudentes? No, tan solo se dejaban llevar por el momento. Asha se convenció del punto de vista de Leo y agradeció su existencia, pues, de no ser así, no sentiría el peso de su cuerpo, duro, sobre el suyo, más blando.

— _Carpe diem_ —Leo procuró tranquilizarla, mientras ahuecaba su rostro entre sus curtidas manos y se disponía a juntar sus labios.

— _Carpe diem_ —repitió ella, reteniendo la imagen nítida de la mirada del chico al cerrar los ojos.

A Asha se le cruzó por la mente el pensamiento más estúpido de todos: era más difícil enfrentarse al primer beso que al primer titán. No recordaba haberse puesto tan nerviosa cuando hizo sus primeras rachas a campo abierto, pero sí recordaría el temblor de sus labios y las palpitaciones allá donde Leo la sostenía con sus dedos.

Pero no hubo beso alguno.

Se quedaron en un vano intento.

Cuanto lamentaron no haber disfrutado _demasiado_ el momento.

El cielo se iluminó anormalmente en plena noche y las estrellas que habían localizado, se esfumaron tan pronto el brillo cruzó la atmósfera. Cuando el brillo cobró forma y se estrelló contra la tierra, se armó un estrépito que hizo separarse por completo a Leo y Asha y alejar la confusión del intento fallido de un beso. La noche se había llenado de cenizas incandescentes, el cielo, rojo como la sangre y las piedras compactas del monasterio, recibieron un castigo tras el tembleque. El balcón se resquebrajó, los chicos perdieron el equilibrio y se guarecieron en el arco que delimitaba el interior con el exterior. Asha se aferró a Leo, que no podía apartar la mirada del temible ser que se alzaba en pleno campo abierto, una vez el brillo y la bruma se iban disipando.

La figura era reconocible. Había aterrizado un titán de 15 metros a poca distancia de su lugar de guardia y Leo ya estaba ordenando a sus compañeros que se pusieran en pie.

—¡Vamos, todos en pie! ¡Equiparos! —lideró Leo.

Se acabó el dormir, pues se avecinaba una batalla.

 

➳

 

Asha no tuvo tiempo a idear una estrategia junto a Leo porque él tomó las riendas por si solo. Leo mandó que se encargara de poner orden en el piso inferior del monasterio, por todos aquellos que no habían recibido el aviso. De mientras, él conseguiría retener al titán que se había volatilizado, antes de que llamara la atención de otros en sus señas secretas.

La rubia se hizo con su Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales con el corazón a mil revoluciones por minuto, a la que la capa le cobijaba el nerviosismo. El intento fallido de beso creaba interferencias, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría.

—Lo solucionaremos pronto —le prometió Leo, antes de perder de vista la coleta llena de rizos de Asha, que respondía a sus ordenes. No hubo despedida propiamente, más que un apretón de manos y cruce de miradas breves. Estaban acostumbrados a ello, pero el vacío que se instaló en su estómago contradecía la ideología de un soldado.

Leo se armó con su correspondiente equipo y con la ayuda de un grupo reducido que consiguió reunir, voló hacia el titán, sirviéndose de los arboles cercanos y del gas para planear y rodear al monstruo. A medida que se acercaba, el titán crecía en altura y Leo aseguró que los 15 metros que calculaba inicialmente, eran realmente 20. Podía oír a sus compañeros desaprobando su suerte y tuvo que infundirles coraje.

Leo surcó el cielo, libre de estrellas, como si el manto rojo que se tornaba rosado por momentos estuviera reteniendo esos bellos puntos lumínicos y lamentó su mala suerte. A la vez, prefería que las estrellas no fuesen testigos de la cruenta batalla que se libraría. El aliento del titán los recibió en un rugido espantoso, mediante gritos y estrategias comúnmente usadas, las rescató y pudo dirigir un ataque breve para inmovilizarlo con los cables que se unían a los ganchos. Los disparos del pistón hendían en el aire y se hacían notar entre los bramidos del monstruo. Los soldados cortaban su piel a tiras con sus espadas de acero endurecido, a sabiendas de que no le causaban un daño mortal, sino que entorpecían sus movimientos al atacar directamente a los tendones. La piel de ese titan era excepcionalmente más dura que los anteriores, por lo que la mitad de las espadas acababan siendo desechadas. Ese contratiempo no hacia peligrar la estrategia del líder, ni mucho menos su determinación por distraer al titan mientras ganaba tiempo para localizar la senda que lo llevaría al punto débil. Leo animó al artefacto del gas a impulsarlo hacia arriba, para limpiar su nuca de la grasienta pelusilla que tenia por cabello y que le cubría su punto más débil.

El gancho se introdujo en la sien del monstruo, obligándose a esquivar sutilmente sus fauces en el balanceo irremediable.

—¡Ya lo tenemos, chicos! —imprimió valor a su tropa, oyendo sus vítores y el sonido mordaz de sus espadas desorientando al titán.

Leo llegó a asestar el golpe de gracia, esquivando la pelusa que volaba alrededor y atacó directamente en la nuca. Un corte tan limpio como entrenado, era la única manera de eliminar sin lugar a dudas a un titán. Brotó la sangre negruzca, empapando su capa a juego con el verdor de sus ojos, que llameaban por la adrenalina. Había sido una aparición súbita, pero habían conseguido de nuevo la calma. A continuación, necesitaba indicar a la rama de investigadores que se habían unido a su tropa para que identificaran al nuevo titán y asegurarse de que Asha y el resto estaban a salvo.

Tratándose de Asha, rectificó con una sonrisa irresistible, ya habría restablecido el orden.

A ras de suelo, junto al enorme titán tendido en la planicie, se volteó y la brisa que le azotó el rostro y le cortó la respiración increíblemente, estaba lejos de ser fría como le correspondería al mes de marzo. Llegaron titanes al rescate del caído. Condensaron el pánico en el ambiente.

—¡No, no, joder!

Cuando Leo logró comprobar que el monasterio era historia, que por culpa de un titán había sido derrumbada su fachada, lejos de mantener la calma, montó en cólera. Soldados se anticipaban a él, pero Leo era hábil como el que más en surcar el aire, en volar sin necesidad de los ganchos y el apoyo de árboles próximos para alcanzar su objetivo. El polvo impedía una visión completa, aún volaban pedazos de piedra muerta y que Leo esquivaba, imprimiendo potencia al gas. Era una imprudencia, lo sabía. La vocecita de la razón, que había instruido durante 3 años de entrenamiento obligatorio más los 5 que alcanzaba como líder de tropa, se encontraba escondida bajo las capas de la rabia.

Un titán rugía tras los restos del monasterio, aparentemente satisfecho de haber derrocado la construcción; el techo completamente inexistente. Había enterrado la mitad de la tropa nº122 bajo los escombros. Pero eso, al monstruo, le traía sin cuidado. En sus ojos inyectados en sangre nacía la destrucción; en los de Leo, la venganza.

Aterrizó en una plataforma que hacia apenas unos minutos _era_ un balcón del monasterio, en una posición desequilibraba que rogaba un control de los pasos cuidado. Leo saltó de plataforma en plataforma, perdiendo de vista al titán entre la bruma y los escombros. No calculó su altura propiamente, pero la del titán que habían vencido era superior. Los enormes ventanales estaban bloqueados y no pudo localizar una abertura para entrar y evacuar a los enterrados en el piso inferior. No obstante, se habría una brecha que había causado el impacto de una torre en el suelo. Más allá, no se veía nada salvo negrura.

—¡Asha! ¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito cabrón? ¡Chicos, dad una señal! —Leo sentía la boca seca del polvo y sus gritos eran golpes de voz fallidos. Ni rastro del titán destructor.

Le pesaba el cuerpo por la falta de sueño, echaba de menos el abrazo de la chica y odiaba a los titanes más que nada en el mundo. Esquivó un arco que se cernía sobre él, atento al sonido de la piedra deslizándose y por los pelos, su mano no quedó enterrada bajo los escombros. La espada derecha no corrió la misma suerte, pues se desprendió de sus dedos sudorosos y lamentó su mala suerte al incorporarse tras haber rodado. Podía valerse con una sola espada, pero el no divisar al titán cercano, se le ponía la piel de gallina y ambas manos echaban en falta el peso equilibrado de las espadas.

—¡Todo bien! ¡Ningún herido! —la inconfundible voz de Asha se hizo notar de la nada, a la que el desplazamiento de las piedras del monasterio se controlaba.

Aquello insufló esperanza en el chico, que se aproximó a la brecha más amplia en las baldosas para poder deslizarse y comprobar realmente que todos estaban sanos y salvos.

—¡Voy a bajar!

No dio un solo paso más. Leo tuvo un fugaz mal presentimiento.

Perdió su rumbo cuando la furia del titán se materializó de pronto, destruyendo a su paso unos cuantos arcos y el chico salió despedido en dirección opuesta. Clavándose el cilindro de la Unidad de Maniobra Espacial en las lumbares, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar contra el golpe abismal que le propinó el titán y sus dedos crujieron en el gatillo del pistón. Creyó habérselos roto, pero el dolor quedaba a un segundo plano cuando el titán se cernía encima de él. El impacto le había dejado sin aliento y con laceraciones inminentes en la espalda, por lo que su sentido del equilibrio dependía de sus piernas, incapaces de aferrarse al suelo que se hundía. No estaba saliendole nada bien. El chico juró que a través de las lagrimas a modo de protección que se formaban en sus ojos, el titán se reía de él con una boca llena de dientes podridos. No iba a consentirlo.

Rodó para evitar un puñetazo por parte del titán, el suelo por fin cedió y evitó hundirse. Los nudillos en carne viva apremiaron para apretar un gatillo y valerse de las reservas de gas, poder sobrevolar el terreno y alejarse del titán. De todos modos, la carrera anterior en pos de socorrer a sus compañeros le había dejado con el contador a cero de gas. Las turbinas se quejaban por la falta de materia, no consiguió más que apurarlo en golpes de aire ridículos; así no podría abandonar el suelo, tampoco podía aferrarse a ningún arco —todos derruidos— y el titán estaba hambriento...

Dirigió el gancho hacia su grotesco rostro. Blandió la única espada con la mano libre. El filo relució con la sangre del otro titán, con el rosado del cielo y las estrellas más valientes que se asomaban entre las nubes de polvo.

Leo siempre tuvo claro que quería hacer frente a un titán.

 

➳

Asha era un deseo: protección.

Antes de que la obstinación de Leo acabara con él, la rubia formó un arco y se lo llevó consigo. El impacto de ambos cuerpos en un abrazo protector los dejó absortos en lo que terminó de sobrevolar la distancia, lejos del titán. Ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al lado sur del tejado del monasterio, que todavía resistía a la destrucción. Leo ya no tenía espada, sí la boca llena de suciedad y la alegría mezclada con la rabia.

Asha estaba en perfectas condiciones. Y Asha le había salvado al precio de alejarlo de su objetivo.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías? —Leo empezó la reprimenda.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías tú, líder?

El retintín hizo que Leo se reincorporara sobre sus rodillas y se llevara la mano al gatillo.

Debía proseguir. Asha le empujó.

—¿Te crees que en este estado puedes encararte a un titán? —siguió ella.

Leo estaba que trinaba.

—Haré lo que sea con tal de eliminarlos. ¡Es seguridad! ¡Es liderazgo!

—No es nada de eso.

Leo se fijó entonces en su compañera. No había coleta alguna que sostuviera sus rizos, desordenados y sucios sobre las hundidos hombros. Se la veía tan frágil como vulnerable, con los rasguños en las mejillas y los labios que iba a besar, mordidos.

Solo era una chica unos cinco años menor que él y que le traía loco.

Era alguien que proteger y algo que preservar, pues había belleza entre tanta calamidad.

Aquella era la última imagen que necesitaba retener para ponerse en pie contra todo pronostico y arrebatarle una espada de varias que llevaba, por fortuna. Asha se sorprendió.

—¡Basta, Leo!

—Vamos a acabar con esto.

—¡Deja de hacerte el héroe! ¡Como si no lo supieras...! —replicó Asha

Estaba al borde de la histeria. Nunca la había visto así, por lo que su determinación flaqueó y el gatillo que apretaba no escupió el cable aun.

—¿Como si no supiera qué?

—Que para mi eres el único héroe que nos ha liderado jamás.

La chica había medido el espacio entre los dos y hablaba con serenidad. Olía su sudor, la sangre del titán que había vencido y el miedo. El miedo de perderlo todo. Pero también cataba el sabor de la lucha. _Luchar por el momento._

—No necesitas acumular más hazañas. Lo que has estado haciendo, es suficiente.

—Precisamente por eso debo seguir.

Asha no tenía tantas fuerzas para seguir replicándole. No dejaba de ser un rango inferior a él.

Era la espada que había perdido. Era el recuerdo de un beso que no había llegado a suceder. Se apartó un rizo de la frente y reprimió un lamento. Se oían las pisadas del titán que se aproximaba, los gritos de los soldados socorriendo a los caídos y alertando la llegada de más titanes.

En silencio, Asha hizo una transfusión de su propio gas. Le ofreció la espada que le había robado, hizo que las turbinas del ventilador de gas volvieran a girar e improvisó un vendaje con el filo de su capa en los nudillos y dedos de Leo. Los ojos del chico eran más verdes que la capa. Más brillantes y anhelantes.

—Me hubiese gustado besarte.

Aquello era una despedida como nunca se habían dado. Olía a rendición bajo las capas de honor. Asha golpeó su hombro, lloró en silencio y reconoció que tenia razón. El Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales impedía un abrazo completo, pero no le excluyó a Asha de aferrarse a su hombro.

 

➳

 

Las estrategias de Leo se acoplaban a cualquier situación. En caso de evacuación, mantenían unos caballos alejados en reserva para poder huir. Asha acató sus últimas ordenes y consiguió hacerse con uno de ellos para abrir la marcha. Parte de la tropa más afectada por el derrumbamiento y por la estampida de titanes, se guarecía a lomos de los caballos. Como Asha le había cedido el gas al líder, se dedicaba a verlo combatir con los titanes más imponentes, junto a los capacitados para luchar. Odiaba sus aires de heroicidad. Amaba su persona.

Impotente, rendida. La única espada restante le sirvió para eliminar un titán desviado.

Regresó a su posición, espoleó el caballo y se alejó.

 

 

➳

 

Definitivamente, Leo se había roto un par de dedos, por lo que el vendaje le ayudó un poco. No estaba solo en eso, pero la acumulación de hazañas era necesaria en un líder. Toda la tropa tenía fe en él, no podía ignorar las miradas furtivas de los compañeros pidiéndole auxilio moral y físico, buscando en él ordenes que acatar y un destino fijo. Leo se había convertido en una figura emblemática, un ejemplo a seguir y ya nada podía derrocarlo.

De tal manera que se impulsó en vertical con el gas prestado de Asha, blandió la espada de acero y cortó dedos y rasgó tendones, guió a los soldados para finiquitar la estrategia combatiente y fue un líder en toda regla. Pero también fue humano, porque temió no vivir mas para contarlo. Temió que la conversación con Asha, que todavía añadía martillazos a su corazón, fuese la última de todos los tiempos. Y aún no la había besado. Aún no habían tenido nada. Su ideología — _carpe diem—_ se burlaba de él y la existencia de los titanes era, más que nunca, una parodia a la humanidad.

Reconoció el titán con el que se iba a encarar antes de que Asha apareciera. Sus ojos estaban más hundidos que los del resto, su piel rezumaba una ponzoña asquerosa. Estaba tan podrido que Leo tuvo que reprimir diversas arcadas a medida que hincaba los ganchos en los miembros del ser y trepaba. A decir verdad, el titán en especial se resistía. Su piel era pegajosa y las botas de Leo se resistían. Debía volver a acudir al gas, pero con cierta moderación, sin querer repetir la desgracia anterior. Contando con la piel pegajosa, cuando los soldados lo laceraban, esta se regeneraba rápidamente y emitía un líquido burbujeante de color verde. El aliento del titán emanaba podredumbre en demasía y muchos soldados desfallecían al aspirarlo. Leo advirtió el efecto que causaba y actuó rápidamente: deshizo el nudo de su mano y usó la tela de la capa de Asha para cubrirse la boca y las fosas nasales. Realmente, no alcanzaba a cubrirse en su totalidad, de modo que debía ser veloz.

El hedor quedaba _algo_ enmascarado bajo la tela improvisada, no podían llover ordenes claras y contó con la imagen que se había creado. Notaba la mirada de los soldados que volaban a sus espaldas, atentos a cualquier seña, pero también le daban margen de actuación. Confiaban en él. Como Asha lo hizo, o eso quiso creer, cuando lo dejó marchar finalmente. Hizo una voltereta, volvió a cortar el aire y agradeció que los compañeros llamaran la atención del titán fétido con aspavientos; Leo dejaba tras de si una estela de gas sucio que el filtro expulsaba. Tenia los minutos contados.

_Luchar por el momento._

Flexionadas las piernas, graduó el impulso para mantenerse en el aire justo a tiempo de aferrarse al mechón de cabello más largo del titan y usarlo de enredadera.

La espada de Asha fue la que se enterró en la nuca del ser colosal.

Leo fue quien recibió un borbollón incansable de ponzoña verdosa.

 

➳

 

Cuando el último titán fue abatido y cayó al suelo, Asha limpió su espada. Aunque los médicos que acompañaban la tropa nº122 tuvieran que intervenir, la rubia se hizo cargo de la situación y trató de reconfortar al herido. No podía haberse ido demasiado lejos si tenia un mal presentimiento. Luchó en la batalla, no enfrentándose al titán ponzoñoso, sino a otros. Desobedeció y venció.

Encontrarse con la desolación de los soldados, sus heridas similares a las que causaba el fuego, tendidos alrededor del titán ponzoñoso, la instó de valor para enfrentarse al estado de Leo: Las quemaduras alcanzaban su torso, su brazo derecho y parte de su cara. No era un estado desastroso, pero si el peor de toda su carrera. Una cicatriz cruzaría su rostro en un futuro, aunque en el presente el rojo fuese angustioso. Asha le retiró la tela que le había servido de máscara, ya hecha jirones. Aplicó vendas y cataplasmas curativas en la piel de Leo, auxiliando el trabajo de los curanderos para facilitarles la tarea. Las bajas afectaban a todos aquellos que habían perecido en el derrumbamiento, para los que el titán fétido había rociado con su sangre envenenada. Los investigadores tenían mucho trabajo por delante: aquel titan era único en su especie y más valía prevenir un próximo encuentro con más de su misma índole.

Por otro lado, Leo recibiría una bronca. No sin llevarse un abrazo protector de Asha, que se reclinaba encima de él sin presionarle la piel lastimada. Aunque lo mereciese por ser un terco y por querer ser un héroe, Asha ya lo estaba condecorando por ser un vencedor nato.

—Hola —la sencillez con la que Leo le saludó en pleno abrazo, le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—Hola, otra vez.

—Asciendes a líder en funciones, que lo sepas. —La sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos.

—Idiota, lo daba por sentado.

—Estupendo...

Leo necesitaba un descanso, muy a su pesar. Se limitó a contemplar el tapiz de colores en el firmamento que anunciaban el amanecer, el comienzo de un nuevo día. La supervivencia era una enorme recompensa. Estar herido, pero vivo, era una suerte. Asha se tendió junto a él, permitiéndose un momento para respirar aliviada como todos los demás.

—Asha —empezó él— Acepte el rol de héroe para convencerme de que necesitabas más protección que nunca. Eras un buen motivo para seguir luchando entre tanta muerte.

La mugre no le impidió a ella tenderse de costado y posar la mano en la piel que se había salvado del ataque del titán. Leo le recogió la mano y la acunó, antes de continuar. Ella quería que lo hiciese, puesto que cuando Leo hablaba, todos callaban. Pero la diferencia estaba en que se había despegado de su papel de líder y si la encandilaba, era por su carisma natural.

—Tal vez te infravaloré... eres capaz de muchas cosas, Asha.

—Lo soy, Leo. Solo tenias que darte cuenta antes —Ella matizó, lejos de ser modesta, también de ser creída.

El verde y el azul de sus iris se encontraron. No había estrellas, pero sí rayos de sol esperanzadores que fuesen cómplices de la ínfima distancia entre ambos. Ella sonrió más por él.

—Soy capaz, por ejemplo, de desobedecer al líder y querer al chico con aires de héroe aun sabiendo que arriesga su vida día a día... y puedo perderle.

—Pero no me has perdido —replicó, antes de que ella cubriera la luz del sol con su cabeza.

Antes de que el intento fallido de beso se quedara en un beso real, finalmente. Ella lo buscó, tanto como él se lo devolvió, la mandíbula crujiéndole pero sanando con el roce de las yemas de los dedos femeninos. Lamentó no haber probado su boca antes. Entre el polvo y la sangre, apreció la dulzura de un sentimiento para nada nuevo.

Porque Leo siempre fue un chico valiente. Su nombre estaba cargado de energía y personalidad.

Y enfrentarse al amor de Asha era como pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz. Inalcanzable, único e irrepetible.

Asha era un deseo: por un beso, juntos un día más.

 

 


End file.
